Time Is Ticking
by BrokenInfinty-City'sArmageddon
Summary: Jessie is in grave danger, and james must jouney beyond to save her... *also complete - thought u oughtta know...*
1. Time Is Ticking

Time Is Ticking  
  
Author's Note-There will be no swear words, intense scenes, or really nasty stuff. I have no idea why I want to write this but I do! -__^ Enjoy!  
  
Somewhere in the vast regions of time, a pair of green glowing eyes stared in to the darkness. These eyes belong to a girl sitting in a timeless world very unlike our own. "Soon.very soon. The time will come very soon."  
  
***  
  
In our own world a pair of eyes also are staring into the darkness. "Jessie?" "What James.(yawn)" "I just had a strange dream. An 11 year old girl was just sitting there. She was mumbling something about the time will come" "Well that was an interesting dream.Now that I think about it the same thing happened to me a few days ago!" "Odd isn't it.oh well we need some sleep if we're going to carry out the hospital plan" "Good Night James" "Night Jess."  
  
Next Morning  
  
"C'mon, get up ya lazy humans!" Obviously their feline friend (or foe. Which ever way you prefer) was already up. "Meowth go to sleep it's 5:00 in the morning!" Jessie shrieked. "Just five more minutes mom." James said ¾ of the way asleep. Meowth scratched him which woke him up. "I know it's five in the morning;! 'ave yous forgotten our plan?" Meowth was serious as he said this. Suddenly the boss' face appeared on a screen in their room. "Meowth, we need you at headquarters. Some more Meowths have come and we need you to teach them to walk, NOT TALK! Get in the portal!" "Meowth!" He jumped in the portal and disappeared. "Well at least that annoyance is gone." Jessie said slightly aggravated.  
  
The Hospital and the Disease  
  
***  
  
"The Time has come.Today it will happen. I must help him on his personal quest" the girl rocked back and forth. "He'll need it." Suddenly she was warped to the hospital Jessie and James were about to enter.  
  
***  
  
(Team Rocket says their motto; I don't have time to write it out. So say it in your head! -_- Okay I feel better now.)  
  
A passing doctor holding a test tube drops it and runs. A drop lands on Jessie. Suddenly she falls to the ground having a hard time breathing. They're alone in the hospital. All except for an 11-year-old girl with green eyes and wavy dark blonde hair. "Jessie, are you okay?" Nothing seemed to move except him and the girl. "Allow me to explain." A voice said from behind him. "Who are you?" "There is no time for simple questions like that James." He wanted to ask how she knew his name but he decided against it. "You have but 3 hours to save Jessie. You will be sent inside her to fight the viruses within her. Not physically, but mentally." James' brain didn't understand, but something in his heart and soul did. "You will be able to breathe inside her. Remember time isn't passing in the real world. But I can only stop for 3 hours your time." "But how do I do this any way?" "That is for you to figure out not for me to tell. I'll give you one hint- this viruses attacks her lungs. Good luck!" Suddenly she disappeared.  
  
The First Hour  
  
James found himself in what looked like a blood stream. "Great, I failed medical school how am I supposed to get to the lungs!" "Gee I thought you were smarter than that!" the girl appeared before him. "I'll give you a boost to the lungs and that's it! No more help!" "Thanks.What's your name any way?" "Liz.just call me Liz." It was then he noticed her Team Rocket uniform. "You're from Team Rocket?" "No more questions! Bye!" He was then whisked away by a current and quickly arrived inside Jessie's lungs.  
  
The Second Hour  
  
To him it was a pleasant ride but seemed very short. Then a huge transparent clock appeared in front of him. It only had three sections, which he knew were hours. The first had already passed. "Oh no! I just got here and it's already been an hour!" he complained. He looked around and noticed black things to side generating a feeling of hatred and loss. He also noticed Jessie's natural antibodies giving up. He walked over to one. "Uh.excuse me but um.why are you giving in?" "We tried, but there is something blocking us from them. We have no emotions or mental thought, so that may have something to do with it!" The antibody floated away. Then James thought he was going to try some thought speaking even though he wasn't psychic. "Excuse me!" James said "What? What the heck are you?" the virus was dreadfully rude. "Why are you here?" "To kill, to hate, and create loss! What are you stupid or something? Bwa ha ha ha ha!" James left and sat down to think about this. "How do you conquer hate? I remember reading about this in that Bible I stole but I don't remember what it said!" He was thinking very hard, so hard his head hurt. Then he remembered. "I remember now! It said something about peace, some other thing, and love! It said, 'But the greatest of all these is love'! You conquer hate with love!" James jumped up and down.  
  
The Third and Final Hour Another weird clock appeared and notified him he had but one hour to complete his job! "Well at least now I know what to do." He decided to thought scream to all the virus members. "Hey guys, I have something to say!" "What do you want?" they all said in unison. "I just wanted to say, I love Jessie, I love everything in side her and that includes you!" Suddenly at the word love they began to die! Soon there were none to seen. Liz appeared in front of him. "Well done. You have saved Jessie within the time limit. Do you remember The Song of Time from Zelda Majora's Mask?" (Actual Game, don't own it belongs to N64) "Yes I can play it on my flute!" "Good! I want you to play it. Take your flute out of your backpack." James had completely forgotten he had worn it. He pulled out the case and put the three sections together. (This a REAL instrument! Not a Poke flute!) James played the tune perfectly. Clocks began to swirl around him,. Their hands were moving counter clock wise.  
  
The Hospital and the Disease Again  
  
.A passing doctor holding a test tube runs out the door. James remembered what happed but Jessie didn't he didn't bring it up. Their raid was successful. As they were sneaking home in disguise, James noted a girl that looked like Liz. They made eye contact. "I'll be back some day! You'll see me again don't worry." James heard her speak in his head. Her eyes glowed green and she disappeared. "James what are you staring at?" Jessie questioned. "What? Oh nothing just daydreaming I guess ." his voice trailed off.  
  
Epilogue  
  
From that day on James had psychic powers. Every once in a while he thought he'd see Liz. But he'd blink and she was always gone. Sometimes he wondered if it was all just a dream. One night while he was wondering about this, he felt something hard under his pillow. It was a golden watch even the hands were gold. It was attached to a gold chain. With it was a note. It read:  
  
Some day James.someday  
  
He knew it was from Liz. He put both items in a secret box not even Jessie knew about. He never forgot her. Even though she looked young he knew her soul was wiser. He also had a feeling she was actually about his age. Either way.he never forgot his friend. 


	2. The Clock Has Stopped

The Clock Stopped.And It Has Started Again  
  
Chapter I - The Clock Begins To Tick Once More  
  
Jessie and James had been married for a year. It was their anniversary and James bought Jessie a ring and a trip to Bryce Canyon, Utah. They were driving their Toyota into the visitor center and booked a place in the horseback riding down to the bottom of the canyon. James was still psychic after his little expedition inside Jessie. He wasn't really sure if he could tell what he was sensing as he was getting on his horse, but he knew it was something. James had a jet-black horse named Onyx. Jessie had a pure white horse named Grace. "She looks beautiful on that horse." James thought to himself. He then began to wander if Liz was serious when she said, "You'll see me again someday." Just then a girl came up to the horse next to his and got on. The horse was also jet-black except for a white diamond on its' forehead. This horse's name was Diamond. He then realized that the girl looked like an 18 year old Liz! They made eye contact and her eyes glowed green. He knew it was her. They started the 2 hour ride down the canyon. Jessie was behind James and Lizzi in front. "Have you ever ridden a horse before James?" asked Liz. "James, how does that girl know you? I've never seen her before." Jessie asked. "I'll explain later Jessie. Yes Liz I've ridden a horse before." "Can you gallop down this sleep narrow thing of a trail?" Liz asked with a chuckle. "Jessie when I say go gallop." James said. Jessie nodded her head. "GO!" They both shot off like two bullets. They weren't anywhere near the bottom yet. Suddenly there was a turn on the trail and James' horse was going too fast to stop. The horse skidded to a stop and James fell off and tumbled into the canyon.  
  
Chapter II - It's Your Turn Now  
  
Liz turned to Jessie. "Now it's you turn Jessie," said Liz "What are you talking about? And at such at such a time too. Don't just stand there we've got to help James!" Jessie was enraged. "That's what I'm talking about! A few years ago James saved you life and it's your turn to save him!" Liz was surprised to see Jessie was confused. "What are you talking about?" "I guess he never told you.C'mon we have to climb down and find James. I'll explain on the way." As they were climbing Lizzi explained the whole story to Jessie. "He did all that for me? Wow what a guy.makes me love 'em even more." Jessie sighed. They found James at the bottom of the canyon knocked out.  
  
Chapter III - A Coma? Me?  
  
They ended up in a hospital. James was in a coma. "Look Jessie.I've got to put you in a coma." "What?!? A coma? Me?" Jessie was freaking out. "It's the only way you can save James." explained Liz then using physic abilities made Jessie faint and go into a coma. She made sure Jessie and James had the same room in the hospital.  
  
Chapter IV - In A Coma Together.  
  
As Jessie slipped in to a coma she saw another figure in front of her. "Jessie? Is that you?" James called. "Yes James it's me!" They flung their arms around each other and James began to cry. "Oh Jessie, I'm lost! It's so cold and scary in here. There is a field over there and I wanted to go but I didn't know where you where you where so I stayed put. I was just about to give up and leave when you came! Now we can go to the field together! C'mon!" James grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the field. "Wait! James stop!" James stopped. "James we're in a coma. You fell down to the bottom of Bryce Canyon. I went into a coma to save you." Jessie explained. "But Jessie the only other way is that weird road over there." Jessie whipped around a saw a long creepy road. "James c'mon we have to take the road." "But it's so scary and long ." "I bet it's not so long. And besides, we're together! What can happen if we're together?" Jessie knew James was right it was long, scary, and dangerous. But she didn't plan on dying. "Okay Jessie." James gulped and stood up. He took Jessie's hand and they took a step on the road. It wasn't long or dangerous at all! In fact, it was an illusion! The first step they took led them to a door. James turned the knob and they stepped in.  
  
Chapter V - Together For Ever  
  
They woke up to find themselves in a hospital room. They were soon released from the hospital. "James, I just realized this but.think of how close we came to dying? We would have only been together for a year. And what happens when we do die? Oh James I can't think of losing you!" Jessie began to cry. "Oh Jessie, don't cry. Think about it. When we die, we'll have all of eternity to be together! Together forever!" Jessie hugged James. That night they went home and went to sleep in their king sized bed. They laughed and cried late into the night until they fell asleep now knowing what love really is.  
  
Epilog  
  
All there really is to say is that Liz never came back. One day James gave Jessie the watch that Liz had given him many years ago. It was odd. That watch never stopped working and it was always perfect when it came to having the correct time. To this day, it continues to tick.  
  
THE END 


End file.
